Sweet Invitation
by Merilsell
Summary: Shuurei is feeling lonely while her husband Ryuuki keeps working on his papers. Though there might be a way to change his mind... Shuurei/Ryuuki pairing. Adult themes.


**A/N:**_ Oh well this is a fast written (two hours), plot-less smutty lemon with RyuuXShuu-pairing set as married couple far in the future. I´ve written that for pure enjoyment and as some giftfic for my lovely dirty minded sis :D. Not really much in character but since they are all mature/grown up now, I can picture them both being that way. Remember determinate Shuurei is determinate ;) Might content slight grammar errors (unbeta-d)...and utterly naughtiness xD Do not read when you don´t like the idea. However, happy smutterfluff now :p_

_Edit 2009/10/21: I made an tiny edit of the text and changed some parts which were bothering me before. Also erased some of the -now obvious to me- grammar mistakes, but please excuse if there are still some left.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **As always the characters do not belong to me, I just let them act...naughty xD_

_**Dedication: **To mooncharmed - my sis in mind, because you indirectly inspired me to my major fic "Ignorance is bliss"...and because I know you love smutty things :D I miss talking to you :(_

_

* * *

__*****************************************_

**_Sweet invitation_**

_*****************************************_

Ryuuki pondered the options back and forth while skimming through the papers before him on his desk. He already sat for endless hours on a new bill he was trying to get approved by the court, yet no of his hitherto wording were satisfied enough for him to be the final exemplar. His frustrated sigh echoed in his large deserted office late at night, not a single soul was present in those advanced hours anymore. Only the emperor and his pile of documents, in which he continued to sunk in for a solution.

Being so occupied by his work, he didn´t notice the small figure sneaking in and behind him. "_There_ you are. ...My, my stiff, aren´t you?" she whispered in his ear while her hands started to massage his shoulders. "Sh-Shuuuurei," Ryuuki nearly jumped out of his seat, he knew the source of the voice too well yet he was startled to hear it in the long lasted silence all the sudden.

"Yes that´s still my name. How about coming to bed now? Its already very late," she was leaning in closer now and entangled him from behind.

He sighed, "As much as I would like to but sorry thats impossible right now."

"I thought so, that is why I came here instead. I´m feeling lonely, dear," she fainted a pout and nibbled lightly on his lob to give her words some foundation.

Ryuuki clenched his jaw and inwardly counted up to five as he noticed her erratic brush of his ear...And her neat breasts pressed on his shoulders. _Damn, how can she be so sexy with just embracing me?_ "Sorry love, I´m busy with ruling a country now," he hoarsely managed to bring out, harrumphing.

"So what? You always are, why not taking a break now and then, hmm?" Shuurei purred and let one hand slid into his robe to caress his bare chest with her fingers.

Ryuuki bit his lip to suppress a tremble which wanted to flee free from those, while he mentally sighed on the cognation that he had no chance as to give in to her seductive invitation. This was Shuurei after all. Once her mind was determined on one thing... nothing in this world could convince her from the opposite. Also being married to her for many, wonderful years now; he was well aware of that Shuurei wasn´t the shy, insecure girl (in love matters) anymore, who he learned to love long ago. No not at all. He was dealing with a grown up, self-confident woman here, who exactly knew what she wanted...And right now in this moment she wanted ..._him_. Its not that this thought did not make him wanting to grab her and fulfill her needs until she screams his name. But on the other hand this bill was very important, and had to be finished until dawn for the court to get approved.

Ryuuki began to waver the sweet dilemma he was currently in. There was this important bill which needed to get finished as fast as possible. On the other side there was the very lascivious, attractive empress, who demanded boldly his attention. He couldn´t remember when the last time was he was in such a bittersweet conflict, aside that fact that thinking was slowly becoming harder for him with Shuurei fondling him. He know that he rather should working and should say her that. Yet, this woman knew exactly how to turn him on.... _Damn, being emperor is sometimes still a pain. At least in situations like now. _But this bill was too important so he needed her to stop....unfortunately.

"Shuurei?" Ryuuki hoarsely called out to her but instead of an answer, he only earned a soft laughter. Then she immediately continued on to caress him with her hands. And those slowly wandered to the lower parts of his body now...

_Breathe, Ryuuki you can do this_, he mentally tried to give himself some courage, while Shuurei began to kiss the nape of his neck. Though, knowing the final destination of her trailing fingertips, he knew that he would most likely lose to her seductive persistence. And the bigger part of him began to actually _want_ it.

Nevertheless, he tried one more time to call out her name, to bring her back to senses. "Shu- Shuu--uu-reeeeei?" was then the stuttered, half moaned result of his attempt. He knew he had lost the struggling, the fight to her, as all the before suppressed moans escaped at once. He boldly could feel that her hands has now reached their destination. Those were stroking his member through the fabric in an awfully, teasing motion. She enjoyed the little sounds he were making, to see how she made him lost in lust. And as if that wasn´t already enough emphasizing that she wasn´t willing to stop, she also pressed her soft, alluring body firmly on his back and snuggled him. Ryuuki´s rationality was long gone before that and completely replaced by his unsatisfiable desire for her, which yearned to get instantly satisfied.

"The hell with the papers," he groaned as he turned his head to her, grabbed her arms to pull her near and kissed her fiercely. Kissing Shuurei was always first on Ryuuki´s list, no matter if there are important tasks left to do or not. Especially after she has aroused him like _that. _There was no way, he could hold back anymore. Though, never had losing been more sweet to Ryuuki than in that moment_. _He tasted a faint spur of Gan-Lu tea, still lingering on her lips as he playfully nipped on her lower one with his teeth. Then he directed his attention to her mouth once more, kissing her deep, fervid and relished himself in the taste of her.

Shuurei received his passionate kiss with glee and smirked whimsical on her victory over those documents. As much she loved that her husband had grown so seriously about being emperor, as much she also adored how easily she still could seduce him. To make him give in to her needs. She had been craving for her busy man all day already, her thoughts got only distracted by their two little children. Though since both of them were finally asleep, her longing for him became more than ever present to her again. So the reason she made the way from their private room to his office was pretty obvious. To get the satisfaction which she wanted for hours already, and nothing in the world could stop her now from doing so. Without breaking the gush of their frantic and wet kisses, she turned around to his seat in front and leisurely sat down on his lap. The gasp and faint moan Ryuuki let out at her action indicated her, that he wanted all but to work in this moment.

"I´m glad you still prefer me SO much compared to your work", Shuurei let out a playful curr, clearly referring to his clearly aroused state. She giggled as Ryuuki responded with an imperatively, deep kiss, exploring all of her mouth with his tongue. His hands and fingers were fickle, randomly roaming over her back and pulled her closer to him. They broke the kiss only for the need of air, panting, soaking in the oxygen and yet craving for more kisses. Ryuuki took this still moment to observe his woman. What his fingers already noticed became visually present to him for the first time too now; she was only wearing a white silky light night gown and ...nothing else. The long black beads of her hair did loosely fall into her flushed face, combined with her dark brown eyes flickering with lust made the perfect and most sensual picture for him.

Wouldn´t he be already that successfully convinced to let his work undone to "take a break" with her, her definite delicate sight would have change his mind in an instant. It excited him endlessly to have her sitting nearly naked on his lap, feeling her hot center smoldering through the fabrics on his leg. He doubted that any sane man could think about work right now. Shuurei looked just too perfect, too luscious for him to let this possibility unused. Stirred up from the whole view, he instinctively drove his hands under her dress to her soft skin, trailing over her bare flanks down to knead her fine bottom shortly, just to rest his fingers on her tights...for now.

Ryuuki enjoyed her trembling on his touches and pulled her near to him "Ohh, you are so beautifuuu...," his aspirated words were abrupt by a moan as Shuurei started to suckle on the sensitive parts of his neck down to his collarbone, knowing how much this delighted him every time. Feeling the urge to touch his bare skin while kissing and licking the line of his neck, her fingers frenziedly tried to open the different layers of the robe he was wearing but struggled at first. _Damn it._..at those times she was cursing that he almost always wore such complicated clothes. They were just not made for conjugal...situations. Finally she managed to loosen it up a little and directly seized the opportunity to drive with her fingernails over his nude flat breast up and down in an awfully slow motion which elected more than one throaty groan from his shuddering lips. God how she loved to turn the mighty emperor of Saiunkoku into puddle with her hands..._and not only with her hands_, she thought with a smile and pressed her lower body firmly on his erection, which also increased her hunger for him more.

* * *

Ryuuki´s eyelids flickered as his eyes were rolling back in pleasure due to the movement of Shuurei caused him. She drove him wild with her playful seductive manner and he loved it. Far away from being able to form a coherent thought anymore now, he assertively grope her; then pinned her with a sudden motion onto his desk and pressed her upper body up to his, craving for this closeness. Shuurei snickered at his actions and felt a frantic anticipation building up inside of her, because this meant he was getting serious now with her ...and she could not wait for this to happen. Having made love with him so many pleasurable times before, she knew exactly where he was getting at; now it was his turn and she loved that part. All her senses were focused now on her beloved man, even more than before. He was leaning over her in all his brilliant handsomeness and she observed him closely how he eagerly got rid of her night gown and threw to the side. Ryuuki was never more sexy to her than in moments like this, where all of him was screaming he was hers alone. Shuurei adored what she saw; his blond hair were disheveled from her fingers, his robe half open and loosely hanging around his broad shoulders, while his chest was heavily going up and down from the lust she caused him. Shuurei always had to share him with all the people of Saiunkoku but right now, she wouldn´t share him with anybody.

_He´s all mine_, she thought as she possessively claiming his mouth once more for a lascivious deep kiss with her tongue. Ryuuki relished in her intense kiss and broke it only in the urge to moan as he noticed how she had wrapped her slim legs around his hips and pressed herself closer to his erected crotches. He needed to feel more of her. His hips were almost desperate for the sweet relief, only she could give him. His hands were flattering over her skin, soon followed by his wet kisses marking the urgency all over her body. He found his pleasure in swirling his tongue around first one delicate nipple of hers, before moving on to give the other one the same treatment. At the same time his hands worked on the wet folds of her tights, massaging her most sensitive spot. Although her screams and tossing wanted to make him to instantly take her hard and good, he was determinate to let her have her fun first.

At least this was why she came to him at first place right?

Ryuuki shortly smirked, as he went lower with his kisses, tasting the arousing mixture of salt and sweet roses on her skin. Shuurei arched her hips and whimpered as his tongue slid into her, licking her skillfully. She searched for something to get a grip on, but only found a few strayed papers she clawed between her fingers, as she felt one fiery wave after another jolting through her body. She bit forcibly on her lips to not scream the palace down and alarming the guards, as he pushed her over the edge of oblivion with another twirl of his ably tongue. He waited until her writhing ebbed away before he was leaving her soaked folds, sharing a last kiss on her clit before looking up to her, grinning.

„You... astute guy, never... cease... to amaze me," she panted hard and smiled back to him. „How about playing some more and have your fun now?"

„Well, I already had some", he breathed hoarsely and licked his lips. Though it wasn´t necessary to offer him such a sweet invitation. He already was beyond his limit and wouldn´t last long inside her, but he yearned to feel her like that. So his next movements were unsurprisingly well-versed yet full of hasty neediness. He wanted her so badly now. Ryuuki quickly discarded his robe, which was keeping her dress now company on the ground. Then his attention was immediately directed to the lovely hips of his wife again. Although they had made love to each other so many times before, he was every time anew amazed how well they fitted together when he entered her. He groaned deeply as he felt her heat enclosing his member tightly and pulled her damped body close into his arms for a savoring kiss. Filled with desire to attain his own release now, he moved more and more faster inside her, feeling Shuurei´s hands roaming over his back. It didn´t take long until he found his shuddering easement as he came. Ryuuki buried his face in her neck, moaning into it and bit its flesh lightly, leaving a mark onto this place.

* * *

After silently and breathless moments had passed and as the tension was finally gone he looked up to his wife, gave her a short lovingly kiss and grinned mischievous to her.

„What are you grinning for, love?", Shuurei gave her husband an irritated look.

„Oh nothing, really its just taking you here...on my desk...gives work a whole new definition, don´t you think?" Ryuuki snickered at his sentence.

„Well, yes. Do you believe me now, when I say taking a break is needed in times?", she laughed and tousled through his long, honey-blond damped hair. „However Ryuuki, as much I´ve enjoyed our little fantastic excursion on your desk but its not that comfy, you know?" My back kinda hurts now." Shuurei made a face.

Suddenly his eyes widened, „Oh no, damn the papers, we have ruined them for sure now." He flinched as he thought on the hours of wasting work for this amazing encounter with Shuurei .Well if he was honest it was worth it, but still it bothered him.

„Gee, how romantic", she rolled her eyes, as he parted his body from her to get dressed again, well kind of. She shivered as his warmth was gone and so she decided to search for her piece of garment as well, which Ryuuki successfully had thrown into the other corner of the room. _Oh great,_ she thought and hopped down from the desk to walk over to get it. Though her legs still felt funny, so she stumbled -gladly for her, Ryuuki did catch her in time.

„Easy there, Shuurei. I don´t want you to get hurt", Ryuuki exclaimed between surprise of her stumbling and alleviation he had hindered her fall. Then he pressed her firmly on him, „Sorry love didn´t intent to ruin the mood but well look at the mess we created here".

Seeing all the scattered papers lying around on the floor, he shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. _Why always had his brain to set on stand by when Shuurei starts kissing him?_ It never stopped to amaze him how easily she still could seduce him. Well the answer was easy; he still was crazy about her, very much indeed. And he didn´t believe this would ever change. Fortunately.

He gave her a long passionate kiss,"Love you. Even when all my work was for nothing now." He said in a teasingly tone, narrowing his eyes.

Shuurei felt caught," Ahaha, well maybe not everything was forlorn, she skimmed the ground for papers,"No..., no that´s not....ahh here we go," she said picking up a document after a moment of search. "It looks like this could be the right one. Tax-reduction for the economy, huh? Haven´t we discussed that already in private?"

„I-I ….gosh..," his gaze glued on her still naked body, ...distracted...now,....could you.... please... put that on.... before we talk ...about topics like that?" He stammered and handed her her night gown, which he had fished out of the corner while she was searching for the right document. All naked. Not that he didn´t enjoy the view, but it made normally important things like a new tax law and ruling really dispensable for him.

She giggled at his blushed face. „Ah, my little gentleman, will do. Sorry for distracting you. Again." With a wide smile she took the light dress and put it back on. „Come to think of it, I´m quite sure you have told me about it and this is a long needed law. Not only for Saiunkoku´s economy but also for our people," she stated, looking sternly at him. „So what about it troubles you?"

„The correct wording to get approval by the court always seemed to escape me", he sighed. Only Shuurei was able to switch from private into business that quickly. Well usually not allowed business for her as empress but not privately sharing his thoughts with Shuurei what concerns politics would have been nothing but a waste. She was far too clever for only being the usual wife...not that Shuurei was somewhere near being the usual wife. _Note to myself: add this to the long „why she amazes me"- list._ He grinned at that thought.

„Why, dear - I don´t understand?! You almost have it in here. You only have to change this word to this....and here add this", she mumbled absent-minded while leaning over to the desk, writing.

Ryuuki however was too distracted from the tasty, delicate view her leaned over body offered him to actually follow her words.

After a short while she turned around handing him the paper, „Here this should do it, I don´t understand your difficulties because it was quite an easy one."

„Huh," he starred dumbfounded on the paper for a second before taking and reading it. And as he flew over her added wording he was suddenly asking himself, who actually was the one whose was ruling this country, he or Shuurei. Reading her death-accurate additions being written down in nearly five minutes where he needed hours and still failed. He wasn´t too sure about it anymore. Ryuuki couldn´t help but to grin about the irony. _What would he ever do without Shuurei?_ He didn´t even want to think about it.

"Ryuuu-kiii, can we finally go to bed now?" she yawned and tiredly leaned herself on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sure my queen, whatever you want," Ryuuki smiled and carefully picked her up and tacked her firmly into his arms to carry her all the way to their bedroom.

The documents had to wait.

* * *


End file.
